


These two idiots

by Miacldr



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miacldr/pseuds/Miacldr
Summary: Riker/Troi relationship seen from outside
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	These two idiots

So, I was finally having dinner with Commander Riker, well at least that’s what I wanted to believe at the moment… silly me! We were in the lounge together with Michaels and Brown scheduling the next round of trainings when we realised it was dinner time, Riker called a waiter and ordered his meal, so I did the same when the waiter turned to me, then asked Michaels for his order who (thank the Lord!) reminded Brown of their weekly tennis game so both passed on dinner. After a while wrapping up the schedules, they both left to the holodeck and I was left with the Commander all to myself! 

Still not sure if Riker was completely cool with the idea of ending up in some kind of date with me, but he was at least considerate enough not to show it. We were talking of nothing in particular when I spotted above his shoulder Counselor Troi entering the lounge. She was casually reading a pad, maybe her private messages as most of us did so at the end of the day, she took a table near the windows all the while reading her pad, neither of them saw the other. I felt somehow uncomfortable specially because since we’ve returned to the 24th century from our encounter with Zephram Cochrane about a year ago, I’ve rarely seen the Commander with a female company other than her; not that they were a couple, but it was kind of odd seeing them both at the lounge not sharing a table. Then I thought, why should I feel uncomfortable? She’d had her chance with him for years and if nothing had happened by now, maybe nothing was there to happen. So, I relaxed and try to enjoy my secret dream coming true, ever since I came on board the Enterprise, I’ve had a major crush on Will Riker, I’d been working close to him on a daily basis for more than 4 years and never had the chance to have a relaxed non-work-related conversation with him, these were my 15 minutes of fame with him… little I knew I couldn’t have been more literal about it!

It wasn’t long before I saw the Counselor gasp out loud and practically burst into tears in the middle of the lounge, she desperately kept reading her pad whilst covering her mouth with both hands, breathing inside them as to calm herself. Can’t deny I felt sorry for her but as I said, she’d had her chance and blew it! Besides, she was supposed to be a counselor for goodness sake! she should know that her non-existent 10-year relationship with the Commander was a toxic one and should move on! So, I kept on listening to him relating his first experience in command of the trainings, he even gave me some tips which I tried my best not to forget but it was difficult to concentrate having those blue eyes looking back at me. Next thing I know, Deanna Troi was heading directly to our table. Brace for impact! Was my only thought.

\- Excuse me Lt. - she said apologising for the intrusion - can I have a word with you, Will?  
\- Deanna, are you OK? He abruptly stood at seeing her so distraught. She was pale with lost eyes, I think she was struggling back tears.  
\- Betazed is under attack by the Dominion - she said in almost a whisper.  
\- What??!!??  
\- Mother just sent a message, it started 4 hours ago, she’s already closed the house and was heading to Starfleet Headquarters, they will take the leaders and members of the Houses to Starbase G-6. I need to be there, Will. I need your authorisation for a leave of absence!

Riker held her by the elbows and moved them both a few steps away from me, I felt stupid for having thought it was jealousy for seeing him with someone else, I couldn’t hear much of what they were saying, something about a little brother, he brought her into his arms and kissed her head.  
\- Let’s inform the Captain and I want to go with you! – he said putting a lock of hair behind her ear, and turning to me - I’m sorry, Jenny I must go!  
\- Of course! - was all I could say, he grabbed Troi’s hand and much to everyone’s surprise, both left the lounge running while asking the computer for the location of the Captain. That’s how long my “date” with Commander William T. Riker had lasted… the hell with the Dominion!

The following morning, we were all shocked with the news of Betazed falling in just 10 hours, and we were already heading at maximum warp towards the sector. I felt sorry for the Counselor, even at such speed there was no way she could’ve made it on time to ST G-6, let alone Betazed. It must have been terrible hours for her knowing that her world was being devastated with her friends and family in it! I was relief to know they hadn’t left the ship which meant the Commander was still on board, trainings had turned into real life battle preparations and I didn’t feel capable of being in command of the forces at such moment. By noon we reached ST G-6 where the Captain together with Riker and Troi, disembarked. The waiting for our new orders was a hard one, I’ve been in many battles before, even with the Borg but, somehow, this felt so real, so close into the core of the Federation. 

3 hours later I was standing at the transporter room with Michaels and Brown, waiting for Riker and our new orders, when they materialised I was surprised to see the Captain’s demeanour he vaguely acknowledge our presence and exited the room; Counselor Troi was devastated to say the least but still held her head up, sometimes people think of her as weak and fragile but my years on board had demonstrated me that she is one of the strongest and bravest women I’ve known. She was being held protectively by a very pale and worried Riker who had his right arm around her shoulders, with his other arm held a frightened 2-year-old child. - Meet us in 10 minutes at the conference room - he told us and left the room, surely to take them to the safety of her quarters. 

That’s when I understood that I had no chance on ever getting Riker’s romantic attention; seeing them both with a kid in arms, they really looked like a family, the little boy held the Commander tightly with both arms and nestled his head on Riker’s shoulder, he clearly felt safe and at ease at his side, surely Deanna Troi felt the same way. I could only smile at them thinking that hopefully, someday soon, these two idiots will realise what they’ve already got.

Looking back, I think that on that fatidic day things begun to change between them, more and more frequently I started to see them getting closer, the months Barin Troi stayed on the Enterprise had a lot to do with it, I could see Riker smiling everytime the child’s name was brought into a conversation; I heard people commenting how they’ve seen him and the child looking like father-and-son while the Counselor was on duty, he even picked him up from daycare twice a week. When things got safer on Betazed, Barin Troi returned home and a few months later, we went on a mission to the Bak’u world. Never before had I seen Riker so satisfied with his life, hopefully I will find someone that would make me feel that same way! 

Just a few hours ago, I entered my quarters after a long shift, to find a wedding invitation… not at all surprised! I threw the muffin I had just replicated into the recycler and decided to go jogging all the way down to the gym. Yup, that’ll be my evening routine for the next 10 weeks!

Fin


End file.
